


Time For a Change

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Gen Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-26
Updated: 2009-01-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Time For a Change

Draco was sitting with his parents quietly when Potter returned to the Great Hall. Everyone seemed to be trying to get a piece of him and yet he maintained a distance, a calm that wasn't very Gryffindor at all in Draco's estimation. 

The turning point came when they had to handle the bodies of their dead. Vincent Crabbe. Aunt Bellatrix. Potter insisted they be treated with respect, albeit placed in a separate area of the room. 

When they finally carried in the Headmaster, the last of the dead to be brought together there, Potter called for a moment of silence.

~*~

Draco had nothing to be ashamed of, he knew. The Malfoys had done what was necessary and they'd all survived. 

And _this_ was something he had to do. He looked to his father, who nodded his understanding. Now was the time.

Making his way over, he felt all eyes upon him; some narrowed in hatred to be sure. He walked on, head held high.

Finally, Weasley and Granger stood between him and Potter, as if he needed their protection. He looked past them and met the eyes of his former nemesis. 

Draco put out his hand.

And Potter shook it.


End file.
